Jealousy Tactics
by sashapotter
Summary: Tosh wants to make Owen jealous. Ianto and Gwen help. Pairings: Owen/Tosh, Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen and pretended Jack/Tosh with friendly Ianto/Tosh, Ianto/Gwen and Gwen/Tosh.
1. The Plan

Jealousy Tactics

**Jealousy Tactics**

**Chapter One- The Plan**

"So what should I do Ianto?" asked Tosh.

They were sitting in a café and drinking coffee. It wasn't as good as Ianto's but it was alright. Tosh needed help with her Owen problem and as Ianto was the closest she was to, she had decided to ask him for help.

Ianto just shrugged, "Tosh, honey, I've told you a lot of times. Owen is a fool who can't see what's right in front of him. I have no idea how I'm supposed to help you open his eyes" She sighed, "But there's got to be something I can do"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe I could dress up better or something. Be more confident and-" However she didn't get a chance to finish as Ianto cut her off by firmly saying, "Tosh, listen to me and listen well. There is no way in hell I am letting you change yourself just to get Owen's attention. You are good just the way you are and if he can't accept that then it's his problem"

She stared at him stunned. Ianto had never spoken so firmly before. At least not to her. "Alright?" he asked. She nodded. A smile appeared on his face, "Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way" and he took a sip of his coffee. "So what should I do then?" she asked finally.

Ianto thought for a moment. What could she do? And then an idea struck him. He gave her a grin, "Make him jealous" She looked at him, "Excuse me?" He repeated, "Make him jealous" She shook her head, "I can't…" "Why not?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Oh come on Tosh!" he said leaning back, "Get some other guy, go around with him, pay more attention to him and stop giving all your attention to Owen. He's bound to notice and then we can see how he feels" Tosh thought about it. The idea seemed simple enough. Except for one thing.

"Who's going to be the guy?"


	2. Selecting the Guy

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Selecting the Guy**

"Who's going to be the guy?"

The question had stumped them both. Neither could think of anyone and Tosh didn't want to get someone she didn't know as she didn't want to use them. They sat there for a long time before finally saying, "You know who could help us right now?" Tosh looked up from her cup, "Who?"

"Someone who wouldn't mind helping and nosing about. Someone who would be pretty good at this sort of thing. Someone who probably has the experience or knows people who have" They looked at each other with smiles,

"Gwen"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ten minutes later, Gwen was sitting with them with her own cup of coffee and being updated about the plan and problem. Ianto and Tosh had ordered another round of coffee for themselves as well. They were now watching Gwen as she thought up a solution.

"Why can't Ianto do it?" she asked. Tosh and Ianto looked at her. "I mean it would be easy wouldn't it? He knows the plan and there'll be no strings attached" she continued drinking her coffee. Tosh nodded slowly, "That is a good idea" Ianto shook his head, "It won't work though"

"Why not?" asked Gwen. "Because Tosh and I are already close and have been spending time together. It hasn't made any difference to Owen" Tosh sighed, "That is true" Gwen sighed in defeat, "Well… The only other person I can think of is Jack but he's already take" Here she looked pointedly at Ianto. He gave her a sheepish smile. There was quiet again before Ianto sat up suddenly, "But that could work!" Tosh looked confused, "What could?"

"Making Jack the guy" he said. "What?" said Gwen clearly confused. "We could tell Jack to play the part. Tell him all about the plan. I'm sure he'll help" said Ianto excitedly. "But he's with you" said Gwen. "Yes, but we can get round that" he said dismissively. "How?" asked Tosh.

Ianto opened his mouth and then shut it, "I have no clue" Again there was silence. It was Gwen who sat up excitedly this time, "We could make Jack and you both fancy Tosh" The other two turned to her, "What?" they asked in unison. Gwen rolled her eyes, "It could be like Ianto and Tosh are already close and Jack and Tosh get closer and Ianto doesn't mind. Or does mind and then complains to Owen just in case he misses it"

Ianto and Tosh took a minute to process this. "Well?" asked Gwen looking from one to the other. "Well…" said Ianto, "I guess it could work" "Or" said Tosh, "It could fail miserably" Gwen nodded, "That's true. But if we don't take the risk we'll never know if it was worth it or not"

"I feel like we're going on some quest rather than just making Owen jealous" said Tosh. "We could always make it our quest. Yeah that's it. Operation Making Owen Harper Jealous" Ianto nodded slowly, "That does sound good" Tosh gave them both small smiles.

"Thank you" she whispered. "No problem said Ianto finishing his coffee. "Yeah" said Gwen. "What are friends for?" Tosh smiled. She really was lucky to have such good friends. "So" said Gwen finishing her coffee as well and then slamming the cup on the table. But gently so as not to break it.

"Operation Make Owen Harper Jealous is a go-go" There was silence. Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Georgia Nicolson?" Gwen raised an eyebrow back, "You know about Georgia Nicolson?" while Tosh asked, "What's wrong with Georgia Nicolson?" Ianto blushed. "Well… you know, it is a hilarious book and I do like a good funny book" Both Tosh and Gwen stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

Ianto muttered something inaudible which sounded vaguely like, "It is a good book. Makes me laugh a lot"


	3. Operation is a go go

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Operation is a go-go**

"So we start tomorrow?" asked Tosh nervously. "Yes" said Gwen as she drove the car and parked it neatly outside Tosh's building. "I'll update Jack on the plan tonight" said Ianto. "Ooooh" said Gwen grinning, "What's happening tonight?" Ianto gave his own mischievous grin, "Nothing. Jack's just coming over"

"To do what?" asked Tosh joining in. "To have dinner" said Ianto. Gwen laughed, "I'm sure he'll be having more than dinner" Ianto didn't blush. He just smiled, "Maybe, maybe not" He said this in a mysterious voice that made Tosh and Gwen laugh.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow then" said Tosh as she got out. "Bye" they called as the car drove on. Tosh smiled as she walked up the stairs of the building. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Owen walked into the Hub. Everyone said good morning to him. He returned them and walked to his station. He stopped suddenly. Something was off. He looked around. Ianto, Gwen, Jack, Tosh. He stopped. Tosh. She wasn't bent over her work as she normally would be.

Normally she'd be the first one saying "Good morning" to him but today she wasn't there to say anything. And it felt odd. Shaking his head he sat at his desk.

Twenty minutes later, Tosh walked into the Hub. She was nervous. She'd worn a skirt that showed her legs off more. Ianto gave a once over and nodded. Gwen gave her a bright smile. The plan was in action. Jack grinned at her and Tosh was immediately reassured by his nod that he knew about the plan.

"Sorry I'm late" she said and before she could give an explanation, Jack walked up to her and said, "No problem. Just take this file and get to work" He handed her a file and she was about to walk away when he put a hand out. Cupping her cheek he said loud and clear, "Nice legs by the way"

She smiled. Blushing brightly she said, "Thank you" He grinned and winked before walking away. Jack gave Ianto a secret wink. He just smiled. Gwen had to stop herself from letting a giggle slip out. Especially when she saw Owen's face. He looked confused.

He'd never seen Tosh act like. Jack normally flirted with everything that had a pulse. He'd even flirted with Tosh but she'd never reacted like this. She would blush but then get over it. Today however, she stood there watching Jack for a minute before walking to her desk which was next to his.

"Looking nice Tosh" he said smiling. "Thanks Owen" she said before sitting at her desk. He frowned. Normally when he paid her a compliment, Tosh's eyes would always sparkle like he'd said something really great. He knew it was because she had a crush on him. Although with the was she was acting now, he was starting to really doubt that.

"Poor Owen" Ianto muttered to Gwen quietly, "He looks really confused" Gwen nodded, "Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon. Ianto sighed, "Hopefully"


	4. Owen is full Confusiosity

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Owen is full Confusiosity**

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Tosh hadn't paid any attention to him at all. This made him feel very confused. Normally she'd be sitting next to him at dinner. Tonight however, she was sitting next to Ianto and chatting with Jack. Gwen, who was sitting next to him, was busy texting Rhys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto was watching Owen out of the corner of his eye. Poor Owen. He was really confused. At least the plan was working half way. It had captured Owen's attention nicely. Throughout the day, Ianto had caught Owen staring at Tosh.

Tosh for her part was doing very well. She hadn't paid any attention to Owen at all. If he hadn't been in on the plan he'd have thought this was all real. Even being in the plan he had to remind himself that this was just a plan. To make Owen jealous.

He just hoped it work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh had to keep stopping herself from looking at Owen to see his expression. She was sitting next to Ianto which was a big move as she'd always sat next to Owen since Susie had died and Gwen had replaced her. Before that it had been Owen and Suzie and Tosh and Ianto. Jack was always at the head of the table. And he fit there perfectly.

Jack was talking to them all but some of the time he and Tosh had their own small conversation. Under the table she felt Ianto nudge her. She looked up and watched as he indicated Owen. She looked and saw that he had his head bent and was using his fork to shovel all food around. She wondered if this was because of her but decided she shouldn't give herself that much credit. Because then she'd get her hopes up and they'd most likely come crashing down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen laughed out loud earning looks from the rest of the team members. "Sorry" she said, "Just Rhys telling me how his mum wants him to get married soon and to ask me as soon as possible" Ianto gave her a confused look, "Why is that funny?"

"Because she doesn't know it's me that Rhys is with. She knows he's together with someone" said Gwen. "Why haven't you told her?" asked Jack frowning. "Cause she hates my mum so naturally she hates me as well" she said. Owen asked incredulously, "And you never told her?" She shrugged, "She'd just blow her top off if she knew"

"But what about family dinners and all that?" asked Ianto. "Never went to them. Always said we were busy or wanted to spend some time by ourselves" she replied "Oh! That reminds me. Jack, I need Saturday evening off" He looked at her "Why?" She said, "Because Rhys and I are going to dinner. He says it's going to be something special"

He nodded, "Alright then" She smiled, "Thank you" and getting up, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You think he'll ask her?" asked Tosh that night as she and Ianto settled on his couch. Jack was in the kitchen getting out the bottles of wine. Owen was already putting the DVD in. "With all the planning he's been doing and all the stress he's gone through, I'm sure he will" said Ianto. "Don't see what all the fuss is. Why would you want to tie yourself down to one person?"

Tosh felt a flare of anger go through her. She said heatedly, "Just because you don't believe in 'The One' doesn't mean other people have to have the same views" Owen stared at her open mouthed. Tosh had never spoken to him like that. When had the shy 'Owen worshiping' Tosh been replaced by this confident Tosh?

Jack who had the bottles in hand said, "Not that is a retort if I've ever heard one" and he winked at her. She smiled and felt some of the anger ebb away. Even then she gave Owen the cold shoulder which made him even more annoyed. What the hell was happening? Why didn't the others see that something was wrong.

But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was good that Tosh was thinking for herself now. And that she didn't seem to rely on him as much as she used to. Or maybe that would all change tomorrow and everything would go back to normal.

Maybe.


	5. Horror Movies Scare Me!

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Horror Movies Scare Me!**

It was only the first ten minutes of the movie and Tosh had her head buried in Jack's shoulder while Ianto was practically glued to Jack's side. Owen wished he had someone to hold. He could join them but the three of them looked quiet comfortable cuddled against each other that he would feel bad if he spoilt it.

Wait a minute! Since when did he care about spoiling things for other people? He looked at Tosh and wished that it was his hand she was holding and not Jack's. Wait! Again. Why the hell did he think that? It was probably because the movie had freaked him out and he just wanted to find some comfort in someone.

Yeah, that was probably it. "Owen you're shivering" commented Jack. He seemed to be the only one not fazed by the horror movie at all. "Well…" said Owen not wanting to admit he was cared, because that would ruin his image, "It quiet cold in here" Tosh raised an eyebrow as she found an excuse to look away from the vampire biting and sucking the blood out of a small boy, "The heating's up on full"

"Well… you know" said Owen trying to keep the blush down. He was really glad that it was dark. Suddenly someone screamed from the movie and as it had been all quiet, it was so sudden that they all screamed. Apart form Jack. He just tried to close his ears even though his hands were buried between Ianto and Tosh.

"Bloody hell!" he cried, "You guys are really freaked out aren't you?" This was proved as he looked around. Owen who had seconds ago been on the floor was now squashed with them on the couch with his arms round Tosh as was holding her as close as possible. Tosh herself had tried to burrow behind Jack but as Ianto was already there she had settled for throwing her arms around Jack and burying her face in his neck. Ianto seemed to be using Jack as a shield as he burrowed even further behind him.

Jack shook his head, "If you get scared over this I dread what you'd be like after some of the movies I've seen. Now there was one where I nearly cried as it was so horrible…" Owen hoped he'd never have to see a film that made Jack cry as he didn't think it would be that good for his nerves. And that was from a medical view, not because he was scared.

Tosh was shaking in his arms and he pulled her closer. She buried her face in his chest and he couldn't help but feel how this felt like it should be. Normal. "Please turn it off" she whispered but she needn't have bothered. Jack seemed to be taking pity on them and had already moved to switch it off even though Ianto had protested and wanted Jack to hold on to.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight" he said. Tosh nodded, "The nightmares are going to be horrible" She shuddered just thinking about it. "Well" said Jack "I'll be comforting Ianto tonight. You can always join us" Owen, Tosh and Ianto looked at him, wondering if he was joking or not. And as this was Jack, this was impossible to make out. He could be doing both for all they knew.

"I think I'll pass" she said. "You sure?" he asked, "It could be fun" Owen found himself suddenly wishing that she'd say no. Why? He had no idea. All he did know was that he wanted her to say no. "Yes I'm sure" she finally said after what seemed like an eternity, only to him. Owen let out a breath he hadn't known he'd kept.

"Awww…" said jack pouting and looking disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, we're always here for you" She smiled, "I know" Owen found himself thinking, when the hell had Jack and Tosh gotten so close? They hadn't been like this a few days ago, had they? He hadn't realised that his arms were still round Tosh. She said, "Owen, you can let go now" "Oh!" he said wishing the lights were still off so that they didn't see the blush spreading on his cheeks.

They noticed but no one said anything. Tosh because she was trying not to think how she had felt so safe in his arms, Ianto because he was still a bit freaked out from the movie and Jack because he was too busy… Actually he wasn't busy at all. He just couldn't be arsed to say anything.

There was silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. "So" said Jack finally. "Who wants some more wine?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was Jack who had to get the wine as the others were too scared. Soon they were all drunk and lying on the floor in various heaps. Tosh was half on the couch and half off. She seemed to be muttering to herself about numbers and shapes. Owen was cradling the wine bottle like it was a baby and whispering sweet nothings to it while Ianto was trying to persuade him to give it up.

Jack seemed to be the only not totally drunk. He looked at the rest of the team and said to no one in particular, "Gwen was the smartest one from us all. She decided not to watch the horror movie as she'd get too scared and instead she decided to spend time with Rhys" he went quite for a moment. "Not as smart as me though obviously" he said before passing out.


	6. Walking Home

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Walking Home**

"I think it's time to go" Owen whispered to Tosh drunkenly. Tosh looked up from where she'd been counting some beads to see Ianto and Jack cuddled up nicely on the couch and fast asleep. "That is so cute" she whispered giggling. "Yes it is" whispered Owen and she looked at him. He looked back at her.

They were so close that their faces were almost touching. If he leaned in just a bit then his lips would touch hers. Suddenly Jack mumbled something in his sleep making them both jump away from each other like they were burned. Owen stared at the floor while Tosh tried to stop her head from swimming.

It didn't work. "Owen…" she whispered weakly. He looked at her. She didn't look good, "What's wrong Tosh?" he asked concern filling him. "I feel sick" she whispered before coughing. At once he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the toilet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fifteen minutes later, Tosh was sitting in Ianto's living room once again with a glass of water and some tablets Owen had found in on the cupboards in the kitchen. He made her have them and only when she felt alright again, did he say that they really should go now.

She agreed and putting on their jackets, they let themselves out quietly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh was freezing. It was really cold as well as dark outside. Not that that should have been too surprising. It was at least something past two in the morning. She would check her watch but she was too busy concentrating on trying to put one foot in from of the other.

She stumbled a few times and after the third, Owen put his arms around her and helped her steady herself. They walked in silence. Tosh looked around and wished she hadn't. The few lights present cast frightening shadows everywhere. She was glad Owen was here or she'd have been even more scared than she already was.

She hadn't realised just how much she'd been shivering until Owen placed his jacket over her ad then pulled her closer to him. They were drunk, she told herself. Nothing was going to come out of this. He was just being nice. There was no way he suddenly fancied.

Unless the operation was working and he'd finally noticed her. Again she didn't want to get her hopes up. But that didn't stop her from leaning just a little bit more into him so that his warmth surrounded her. After all, she could just make it look like she'd only done it because she was drunk and very unsteady on her feet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen tucked Tosh up nicely in her bed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tucked someone in but here he was doing it for Tosh. She still had his jacket on and he didn't have the heart to take it away as it might wake her up. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He hesitated for a second before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

He walked out of the bedroom. When the hell had he become so soft? It was probably because he'd had too much to drink. Yeah, that was it. It was the only explanation that made sense to his muddled brain. He stood in her living room wondering what to do. The obvious was to go home. But he didn't seem to be able to move. Tosh wouldn't mind if he crashed on her couch would she? It would be much easier than walking alone through the dark streets.

She wouldn't want him to do that would she? No she wouldn't. And if she woke due to a nightmare then he'd be there to comfort her. So it was a win-win situation. In the next ten minutes, Owen was snoring peacefully on Tosh's couch.


	7. Nightmares Before the Morning

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Nightmares Before the Morning**

Owen woke up with a start as he heard a scream. He felt disorientated for a moment. His head was spinning along with the ache which signalled the upcoming hang over. But it wasn't too bad so Owen looked around. This wasn't his apartment.

And then it all came flooding back and he jumped up from the couch as he heard Tosh scream again. "Tosh! Tosh what's wrong" She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes, "Owen, thank God you're here. There's something in the cupboard" Owen looked at the cupboard but it was standing perfectly still"

"There's nothing there Tosh" he said sitting on the bed next to her. "Yes there is! I heard it" Owen knew that it was probably something from her nightmare. But that didn't stop the goose bumps spreading on his arms. "Owen, I'm scared" she whispered edging closer to him. "There's nothing to be scared off" he said in a reassuring.

He wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to reassure. "Yes there!" she cried wrapping her arms around him. "Look, I'll show you" Oh great! Him and his big mouth. He stood up but Tosh reached out and gripped his hand, "No Owen, it's too dangerous. Something might happen to you" She had tears rolling down her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

But he knew he had to be the hero now. Tosh needed him. So he said, even though he didn't want to, "It's a risk I'm willing to take" Now that was the cheesiest line he'd ever used. Oh well. There was no taking it back now. He pulled his hand out of Tosh's and slowly approached the cupboard.

"Be careful" she called. He looked back and nodded. He reached the cupboard and grabbed the handle. Turning around he gave Tosh a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke up with a start.

He looked around. Where was he? And then he felt something stir next to him. Ianto. The night's events came back to him. He looked around and saw that Tosh and Owen had disappeared. They must have gone home, he thought.

He looked at Ianto who seemed to be shivering. He slowly got up so as not to wake the younger man and picked him up. Walking into the bedroom, he placed Ianto down gently and tucked him up before lying down next to him. Ianto was muttering something about red aliens, cheese mice and chocolate eating monsters.

He smiled. Ianto was having crazy dreams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh awoke the next morning feeling really crap. She had a headache which made her feel like someone had taken a hammer and had continuously hit her with it. She got out of bed and noticed a glass of water on the side table. Picking it up, she took a sip before realising that there were two tablets on the table as well.

Frowning she picked them up, stared at them and then took them. The reaction was immediate. Her head felt much better. But who had left them there? She opened her door slowly and was at once met with a lovely smell. It smelt like bacon and eggs. Tosh tried to remember what had happened last night but the last thing she remembered was passing out. After that everything seemed muddled in her brain. She did however remember Owen walking her home. After that it was all a blur.

Clutching the half full glass tightly in her hand, quietly she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable that's why. He was cooking. Breakfast. For someone else. He hadn't done that for so long. The last time he'd cooked breakfast for someone was when Katie had still been alive. Before that alien had started affecting her. He hadn't even cooked breakfast for Gwen after all those nights they'd spent together while they'd had their affair.

But somehow it felt right to cook breakfast for Tosh. He'd left some medicine for her on the table. As he cooked he couldn't help but remember what had happened last night.

Flashback

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open. There was nothing there except Tosh's clothes. He looked behind him to see Tosh had her face covered with her hands. "Tosh, sweetheart, it's alright. There's nothing here" She tentatively looked up and seeing that he wasn't in danger she jumped off the bed and ran into his arms.

"You're safe" she cried. "Of course I am" he smiled. She wept into his chest and he picked her up and placed on the bed again. He tucked her in and got up to leave. But her hand came out and caught his just like it had before. "Don't leave me" she whispered with fear. "Alright" he said and sat back down.

He stroked her face gently until she finally fell asleep again. Before he left, he heard her say, "My hero"

Flashback

He smiled as he placed everything on the table. Wondering if she'd remember any of it he was about to go see if Tosh was awake when he heard a loud crash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh stared in wonder at the table. Ignoring the glass pieces on the floor she moved at once a piece of glass stuck to her skin. "Ow!" she cried out. In a flash Owen was next to her, "Where's your first aid kit?" he asked as he placed her on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"The cupboard below the sink" she answered trying to stop the tears of pain that fell. He got it and started to tend to her foot. He took the glass out gently. Earning a gasp from Tosh. Then he put some cream before applying a plaster on it. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" he asked cheekily.

Her immediate reaction was to say "Yes!" but she controlled herself and shook her head. He gave her a pout which made her laugh. He grinned. "What's going to make it even better is having this delicious breakfast I've prepared for you" She smiled, "I didn't know you could cook"

He grinned, "It's not something I want to make public so you need to keep your mouth closed. I've got a reputation to protect" She gave a un lady like snort, "What reputation?" He grinned, "That I'm a very manly man who does not like to get in touch with his feminine side. Because that's Ianto's job"

She rolled her eyes and they had breakfast in silence. "That was delicious" she said smiling and watched as he washed the plates and then dried them. "Thank you" he smiled before walking out of the kitchen. She got up and hobbled after him. "Well I'd better be off. See you at work" he said putting his jacket on. "Yeah" she said smiling softly. He walked to the door and opened it, "Remember, not a word about the breakfast"

She laughed, "My lips are sealed" He grinned and was about to walk away when she called, "Owen!" He turned around, "Yeah?" She smiled, "Thank you" He smiled back, "Anytime Tosh" and with a wave he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I think this chapter's quite long. Longer than all the others at least. Hope it makes up for the shortness of all the previous chapters. Please Review!


	8. A Month Later

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**A Month Later**

Owen Harper was annoyed. He hadn't spent any time with Toshiko. At all. And it was frustrating. He'd never thought he'd miss her company this much. She'd been spending most of her time with Jack and Ianto. And it seemed like she didn't have anytime for him at all.

It had been a month since he'd actually spent an quality time with her and it was starting to bug him. Gwen was too busy with Rhys and their wedding plans seeing as how Rhys had finally asked her. The main issue for them was that they still hadn't told the parents. That was one issue neither wanted to deal it.

But as Jack had said, "Dealing with it now rather than later will be much better for you in the long run" But as usual no one was listening to his pearl of wisdom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh sat at her desk and sighed. The plan was going well. She hadn't spoken to Owen properly for what felt like a month now. And it probably was. She wouldn't be surprised. She'd only spoken to him when necessary but due to the plan, Jack didn't pair them up together for missions like he used. Now she was either with Ianto, Gwen or Jack himself.

She wondered if Owen had caught on to what was happening but he didn't show any signs so she wasn't sure. Maybe he just didn't care. How was she supposed to know? She hadn't spoken to him for ages. Jack and Ianto did their best to keep her occupied and she and Gwen would go out together on those days that Gwen didn't have a busy schedule.

That still didn't mean that she didn't miss him. The way they used to chat and he'd always make a joke and she'd always laugh. She missed their time together. Sometimes she wished that they hadn't started this operation. But she knew that it would all work out in then.

If Owen didn't get jealous then she was going to have to get over him. Like that was going to be easy. And if he did… Well, then that would make her the happiest girl on earth. Not wanting to get her hopes up, Toshiko just tried not to think about it as everyday she couldn't help but wonder if Owen missed her just as much as she did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Tosh" said Owen as he walked towards her. "Hey" she said smiling sweetly back. He handed her a cup of coffee. She accepted it though a bit hesitantly. "Don't worry" he said grinning, "I didn't make it. Got Ianto to do it" She smiled back and took a sip and sighing in pleasure as the warm liquid travelled down her throat leaving a heavenly taste behind.

Owen watched her carefully and smiled at her expression. She caught him looking and blushed. "So…" she said, "Did you need something?" He shook his head "Nope" Tosh nodded and took another sip. There was silence for a minute before Owen spoke, "So what happened to that pool tournament you were talking about"

"Oh! That. It was never a tournament" she said dreading what was going to come next. "It wasn't?" he asked confused. "No" she hesitated before saying, "I was asking you out on a date"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok. So that had been a bit weird, thought Owen as he sat down in his chair. He had just arranged a date with Tosh. With Tosh. What the hell had happened? He'd never though of her as more than a friend and just minutes ago he had agreed to meet her on Saturday at 7.00. Something was obviously wrong with him.

He knew she fancied him. I mean only a fool wouldn't see that and Owen Harper was no fool. But he'd always hoped that she'd grow out of it. He'd never said anything about it and neither did she. So it was only a little surprising when she'd told him that the pool tournament had just been a way to ask him out.

It had been weird but it wasn't totally strange. He didn't find it that troubling. Maybe it was because they hadn't spent any time together and this was a good way to catch up. But they could have also caught up over a coffee at the nearest café or something. They didn't have to go on a date.

However, he had to admit. Going on a date with Toshiko Sato did not seem that odd at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh walked calmly into the boardroom. Jack and Ianto were already there. Jack was sitting on his chair with Ianto looking over his shoulder as he read the file. This was a ruse however as Ianto didn't have to stand so close and jack didn't really need to idly brush his thumb over Ianto's hand which was placed on his shoulder.

"He Tosh, what's up?" asked Jack. They watched as she slowly closed the door and made sure it was locked. "So Tosh" said Jack grinning, "I see you've finally decided whether you want to join us in a game of hide and seek or not?" Ianto just rolled his eyes and walked over towards her, "What's up?" he asked looking at her.

She took a deep breath before letting out a very un-Tosh like squeal. She threw her arms around him. "What?" he asked looking confused" She mumbled something into his shoulder. "You'll have to repeat that honey. We didn't quiet catch that" said Jack joining them. She pulled away and smiled, "Owen agreed to go on a date with me" Ianto pulled her in for a hug and Jack wrapped his arms around the two of them"

"That's great!" he said smiling. Ianto pulled away and looked into her eyes. He could see the happy sparkle in them. Tosh was practically glowing. "He said that we could give it a try. He'd still flirt with other women and I agreed with that" Ianto asked, "You did?" She nodded, "Yes, well, I can't have everything and this only a try but he agreed"

And then she pulled them both in a hug again. "Thank you" she said and they realised she was crying. "Hey said Jack, "It's alright" Ianto rubbed her back soothingly. She pulled away and wiped the tears. Smiling she said, "I'd better go tell Gwen" and with that she excitedly left the room.

Both men watched her. She had an extra spring to her step and she walked down the stairs. "It's nice to see her happy isn't it?" said Ianto as he leaned into Jack. Wrapping his arms around the younger man he nodded, "Yes it is" There was a pause and Ianto looked up to see Jack's face had darkened, "But if he hurts her then he'll have to go through me" he said.

Ianto nodded, "And me" he paused, "And possibly Gwen too. He'd better not cross on to her bad side though. Especially after the punch she gave John" This earned him a deep chuckle and a kiss from Jack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen was thrilled. She squealed happily and hugged Tosh, "I'm so happy for you" Tosh smiled, "Thanks. Wouldn't have done it without your help" Gwen smiled, "So will you need help with picking out an outfit and all that?" Tosh nodded, "Oh yes! You'll help won't you? Unless your busy with the wedding" she added.

Gwen shook her head, "I'm definitely helping. I need a break from all these plans as well. Doing my head in. I also still need to tell my parents. And Rhys'" Tosh nodded, "It will all work out" she said giving Gwen a comforting hug" Gwen sighed, "I hope so"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy. I'm going to try and make it up as much as I can but for the next two weeks I've got exams so that's going to slow me down. Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think.


	9. The PreDate Nervous Stage

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**The Pre-Date Nervous Stage**

Gwen was in a frenzy. She was in more than a frenzy. She was in a big frenzy. Tosh had absolutely nothing to wear for the date. Oh, she had a whole wardrobe full of clothes but who's thinking about that? Certainly not Gwen as she dragged a very tired and sore-footed Tosh into shop after shop.

Tosh was so annoyed that she felt like she could murder Gwen. Thank God Ianto came at that exact moment and said that the two women looked like they could use some nourishment.

Bless him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sipping their drinks and eating the food they ordered, Gwen and Tosh showed Ianto all the things they'd bought. They had to do it very carefully, especially after Ianto pointed out that sauce stains were very hard to remove. And he should know as he explained to the girls, "I know everything" This earned him a groan (from Gwen) and a roll of the eyes (from Tosh)

"Very nice" said Ianto appreciatively. "Yes" said Gwen nodding, "We are going to go for, 'I couldn't be bothered but decided to make an effort at the last moment as it's you and just look at how nice I look'" she said in one go. Ianto nodded, "Good thinking" Tosh sighed, "What if this date turns out to be a disaster?"

Both Ianto and Gwen turned to her in surprise at the sudden question, "What do you mean?" asked Gwen gently. "Well… what if he has such a bad time that he regrets agreeing to it" Gwen was stumped but Ianto said, "There is also an equal that you two are going to have the best night of your lives and remember it till your dying day. And as a bonus, hopefully Owen will kick himself for not doing it sooner" He finished with a smile.

But Tosh continued to look sad, "That's all good but what if we do get together. Then we may break up and it could ruin our friendship. I'd rather he we be friends than people who hate each other. I should call the whole thing off" She reached for her phone but Gwen held her hand firmly, "Your being just a bit too pessimistic Tosh. Be optimistic for once"

"I can be optimistic!" she protested. Gwen smiled, "Yes. But always for others. Never for you" Tosh opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. They were right. She looked down at the table. Ianto reached out and gently cupped her chin and raised it so that she was looking into his eyes, "And no matter what happens, we'll be there for you"

"Yes" said Gwen agreeing and giving her a hug she picked up her glass and said, "Let's make a toast to this" Ianto nodded and lifted his own glass. Tosh hesitated before smiling and raised her one as well. "To hoping Operation Making Owen Harper Jealous is a success" said Gwen. "And being there for each other no matter what happens" added Ianto.

They clinked glasses together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was an five hours before the date and that's when the nerves kicked in for Owen. Before that he'd been lazily flicking through the channels on the television. It was an off day as today seemed to be completely alien free. And Jack being kind (either that or he was really missing Ianto a lot) gave everyone the day off.

So where were we? Oh yes. Three Hours. And the panic had kicked in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hello?"

"Ianto?"

"Owen?"

"Yeah, it's me. I know I normally don't call you but…"

There was a pause.

"Owen? You still there?"

"Yeah"

"Good. You were saying?"

"Umm… you see I…"

"Just spit it out Owen. I haven't got time"

"I need help"

A pause.

"Ianto?"

A strangled cough.

"I'm sorry Owen. I don't think I heard you clearly. It sounded like you said you needed help"

"I do"

"Ok…"

"So…"

"So what?"

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah, ok. So what do you need help with?"

"I don't know what to wear"

Another pause.

Then the sound laughter.

"Don't bloody laugh at me!"

"Sorry. I just can't believe we are having this conversation"

"Yeah well… I'm desperate and I need help. I want to impress Tosh"

"Why?"

"Well… she's special ain't she? I feel like it's my duty to make the effort"

"That's really sweet Owen"

cough

"Umm… thanks. Now back to the clothes issue"

"Right. List all the clothes that you have"

Fifteen minutes later…

"So it's definitely the black jeans with the crisp white shirt?"

"Yes and remember to iron as well. And see that you look presentable. Don't forget to brush you hair"

"Yes mum. And I'll also remember to wear underwear and take my wallet and wear a sweater so I don't get cold…"

"Owen…"

"Sorry"

"Just go. Oh! And Owen"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun"

"I will an thanks for the help"

"No problem"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Bloody hell! That took ages" complained Jack. "I was on the phone for only half an hour Jack" said Ianto rolling his eyes. "Yes well…still felt like a year to me" he muttered, "Who was it anyway?" "Owen" was the answer from the young Welsh man. Jack eyebrows went up, "And he was calling you because…"

"He wanted to arrange our next date" said Ianto seriously. There was a silence as Ianto took in Jack's horrified face. "What?" he asked in a strangled voice. Not able to take it any longer as the Captain's facing was getting comical by the second, Ianto laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"What?" asked Jack confused. He shook his head and gave Jack the real reason for Owen's call. "You Ianto are one mean guy" said Jack. "But you still love me" he grinned. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, "Yes I do"

After that, all I can say is there was noise. Lots and lots of noise that it even scared Myfawnvy away. And that's saying something.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first knock had scared and so she had to compose herself. This meant that she was looking at herself in her mirror and agreeing (with herself) that she had done quiet a good job. Gwen had helped but she'd then had to rush away as she and Rhys were finally meeting the parents.

Tosh had wished her all the luck.

Taking a last look at herself she took a deep breath and opened the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At first, Owen had to keep the butterflies in his tummy still. Why was he so nervous? But all thoughts of puking were gone as now he had to concentrate more on not letting his jaw dislodge and fall to the ground. Which was very hard as his eyes took in the sight before him.

Beautiful.

That was the first word he thought of. After that came gorgeous, breathtaking and even sexy.

Tosh was standing there in a black dress that fell just below her knees. It had some silver sparkles but otherwise was very plain. And yet it seemed to make her even more gorgeous than she already was. She had bangles (black) bracelet (silver) and a black and silver chain.

Her make up had been done subtly and just enough to enhance her already beautiful features. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and she had on silver heeled shoes. To finish off she was carrying a black and silver bag.

Owen wondered if he could forget abot the whole date and kiss her here and now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh took in Owen's appearance. He looked very handsome. His clothes actually looked ironed, neatly, and his hair was combed in a nice way that made it look very ruffable. How she longed to run her hands through his hair.

Where his jeans were black and tight fitting, the white shirt hung off loosely and still managed to emphasise his collarbones. Yes Owen Harper looked great. And Tosh couldn't help feeling happy that he'd gone through all this effort for her.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You look amazing" he said nervously. "Thank you" she replied shyly, "So do you" He grinned and handed her the flowers. They were a lovely wrapped bouquet of white roses with read and pink tips. "Oh Owen" she breathed, "These are beautiful" he grinned nervously, "Well… I decided that since this was a date that I should do it properly"

She smiled at him, "Just a minute. I'll be back" He waited for her until she found a vase and then placed the flowers in. He had to admit, he'd done a good job selecting them. She walked out and locked the door behind her. He held his arm and she took it gently, "Ready to go?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Ok. So that took me absolutely AGES to do. And I must admit, I am quiet proud of it. It's really long mainly because of the conversation but I'm still proud of myself. Should I be proud?

Please Review and let me know.


	10. The Date That Never Was But Will Be Now

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**The Date That Never Was But Will Be Now Along With Other Things**

**((:If that makes sense :))**

Gwen was panicking now. She and Rhys were outside the restaurant that her family and his were sitting in. She could see them through the windows, their expressions confused. The two men were smiling at each other while the women were looking at each other disdainfully. They were obviously confused but she knew they'd work it out soon enough. They weren't exactly dumb.

She and Rhys had decided to dress up and invite their parents to a posh restaurant. They'd given them the table number which was the only reason why the two families were sitting next to each other. "We should get in there before a war breaks out and we have to spend even more for the inevitable damage"

Gwen nodded and brushed her dress nervously even though it was already perfect. Rhys noticed and pulled her hand away, "Gwen, honey, it's alright. You look fine" She nodded, "But your mother" she said unsurely as she looked down at her feet. "Hey" he said softly gently cupping her chin and tilting upwards so she could look into his eyes, "No matter what mum says, I'm still going to marry you"

She nodded and smiled giving him a hug. She was really lucky that she had Rhys. She couldn't think of anyone who was more perfect for her than him. She was really happy with him. She remembered the affair with Owen and instantly felt guilty. She had told Rhys about it when he'd proposed. But instead of shouting at her and never speaking to him again, he just pulled her crying body to his and wrapped her in a hug.

She had been really grateful and she had felt as though she didn't deserve him. She'd told him this much and he'd just laughed and kissed her. She'd been so happy. If he had made the confession that she had, she knew she would have thrown a huge fit. But Rhys hadn't and she loved him even more. Right now and forever more, he'd always be the only man for her.

"Should we go in" he asked bringing her back to the present. She nodded and was slightly reassured as his large warm hand wrapped around hers. "It's now or never" she said as they started up the stairs. They both wished it to be never.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen had to admit that the date was going pretty great so far. They'd got into his car and drove to the restaurant. The car journey had been quiet at first until they started discussing Jack and Ianto and their relationship. They both agreed that this time it was probably stronger than it had been before Jack left. They also agreed to murder Jack if he hurt Ianto again.

Then the conversation had drifted to Gwen and Rhys and how their dinner arrangement must be going. Owen said that there might be a wrestling match between the mothers. Tosh disagreed and said it would all work out.

Neither knew just how close to the truth they were.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto wondered how the date and dinner arrangement were going but was at once distracted by Jack's very persistent mouth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen watched her parents, her mother in particular, as she and Rhys' mum spoke icily and with each other as civilly as possible. She had to admit, things were going quite well all things considered. As the women were being civil with each other, the men didn't have to pretend they hated each other and were having a nice chat.

Rhys was holding her hand under the table and gently stroking it. He smiled and she smiled back. Everything was perfect. Except… "I've been on a diet you know" said Rhys' mum, "I've lost a lot of weight" Gwen's mum looked surprised, "Really? I hadn't noticed. You still look the same"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen smiled at Tosh. They had arrived at the restaurant ages ago and were sitting at their table now. The conversation continued to flow. He'd noticed how many heads had turned when they walked in. Most of those were men whose eyes trailed after Tosh. But she was with him. And he felt really happy.

They were waiting for the waiter. Tosh was looking around. "This is a really posh restaurant Owen" she said. He grinned, "Don't like it?" he asked. "I do" she said at once, "But I didn't think…" He shrugged and mumbled something. "What was that?" she asked. He repeated it louder and Tosh giggled, "Ianto recommended it?"

He nodded. She smiled and was about to say something when the waiter came with the menus. Tosh looked up and seemed to freeze. Owen looked up at their waiter as well.

And that's when everything went downhill.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen stared in dismay at her ruined dress. Feeling tears prick her eyes, she hastily blinked before looking up. Everything was covered in some type of food. And the reason for that? The two mums. They were both still glaring at each other. Rhys and his father were holding Mrs. Williams back while Mrs. Cooper was being held back my Gwen's dad.

"I can't believe this!" he said. "You two acted worse than children" said Rhys' dad. Both women started to protest when Gwen said, "Well this was a disaster wasn't it? All I wanted was to tell everyone that me and Rhys were going to get married. But what did I get? A whole plate of spaghetti thrown at me. I know it was by accident and I got in the way BUT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED FOR A SECOND AND CONSIDERED MINE AND RHYS' HAPPINESS AND FORGOT ABOUT YOUR PETTY FUED FOR ONE MINUTE!"

The whole restaurant was staring but Gwen didn't care. What she really wanted was to slap both women and knock some snese into them. Too bad that she respected her elders like a good girl and couldn't do that. They were really lucky. She glared at the two women who were looking guilty. They opened their mouth to say something but Gwen raised a hand up.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone" and with that she ran out of the restaurant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rhys looked at his and Gwen's mum. "Thanks a lot" he said before heading out after his fiancé. He looked around but she wasn't there. He went straight home and searched for her there. But she was no where. Knowing that in the and she would come back her he sat on the couch and put his face in his hands.

This night had been such a disaster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen glared. And sulked. But no one seemed to be taking notice.

Tosh was too busy flirting with Mr. I-should-be-doing-my-job and-waiting-on-people-but-instead-I'm-flirting-with-someone-else's-date. The Bastard. Ok. So maybe the guy didn't know they were on a date but any fool would work it out. He was a gorgeous guy, Tosh was a gorgeous girl, they ere both dressed nicely and at a very posh restaurant.

What else would they have come to do? Chat with Mr. I-should-be-doing-my-job and-waiting-on-people-but-instead-I'm-flirting-with-someone-else's-date. Well the guy obviously thought so as he continued to chat with Tosh. And the worst thing was, she was flirting back.

Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling. She'd never looked at him like that. Or maybe she did? And he was just an arse and so never saw it. What an idiot he was. And yet he couldn't help feeling take the fork from the table and stabbing the waiter with it.

Owen Harper could be VERY vicious when he wanted to.

He'd tried to interrupt, saying things like, "Shouldn't we order now?" and "I'm starving. What's on the menu?" But he was just ignored. Owen went back to glaring at the two. And sulking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. He rolled out of bed and walked over to wear his pants had landed. On a plant. He fished out his phone and looked blearily at the screen. Gwen. Answering it he said, "Hello" he heard sobbing What's wrong?" She mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that" She continued to cry and he sighed. "Gwen I want you to come to the Hub. Right now" He heard something that sounded like an "Alright" before ending the call.

He went over to wake Jack knowing the Captain wasn't going to be pleased.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's it!" shouted Owen suddenly making Tosh jump and spill the contents of her glass on to her dress. Thank God it was only water. She looked at him, "What's wrong?" He looked sheepishly at her dress, "Sorry" She smiled, "It's alright but will you please answer my earlier question?"

"I'm hungry" he whined. She raised an eyebrow and he explained, "Well… we've been here for ages and we haven't ordered all because you've been too busy chatting with him" and he pointed, off-handidly at the waiter who was watching them with amusement.

"Oh!" he said, "You are so right. My apologies. Would you like to order now?" Tosh nodded and Owen grumbled, "Yes I would bloody well like to" Tosh gave him a smile and he grinned back forgetting his earlier annoyance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto comforted Gwen before leaving her with Jack and making them all strong cups of coffee. Jack had been a bit miffed because he'd been disturbed but his annoyance was forgotten when he saw Gwen walk into the Hub crying her eyes out. He'd had at once tried to comfort her but what ever he said seemed to make her cry even more.

So now he was just rubbing her back soothingly while he left Ianto to do all the talking. After all, he was good at it. And a lot of other things too. One of the good things was hovering in front of his face and he took the hot cup of coffee and gave Ianto a grateful smile. Ianto smiled back and sat down to comfort Gwen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This was getting ridiculous! thought Owen as he sat there watching Tosh and Mr. I-should-be-doing-my-job and-waiting-on-people-but-instead-I'm-flirting-with-someone-else's-date as he'd been dubbed start chatting again. What the hell was wrong with them? Tosh had wanted a fork, called him, he appeared and instead of doing his job like a good waiter, he and Tosh started to flirt.

Again.

This was going to be a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: How did you think that went? Was it good, bad? Please Review!


	11. What happens next?

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**What happens next?**

What happens next?

Well that's a good question.

In short, there will lots of crying, apologising, fighting, snogging and not a very good ending.

For the long version, continue reading to find out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack sighed. Gwen had just left after getting a call from Rhys. They'd mopped her up as best as they could and had sent her on her way. Now he watched as Ianto cleared all the used tissues away. "You think Rhys and Gwen would mind if we slap both their mums until some sense is knocked in to them?" said Jack suddenly breaking the silence.

Ianto looked up and grinned. "I'm sure they would" Jack groaned,

"Damn!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Optimists would say that the glass was half full. Pessimists would say that the glass was half empty. Owen didn't know which one to pick as he had no glass.

What lousy service, he thought with annoyance. Actually, that wasn't true. The service was excellent. He could see the customers of other tables being served ten minutes after they'd ordered. No, there was no problem with the service of this restaurant. It was the service they were getting from their waiter that was crap. The shittiest crap you could ever hope for. Or not hope for. Whatever. He'd be lucky if he even got an ice cube at this rate.

Damn Tosh had her good looks that attracted the male species. Or female aliens. Whatever. Again.

Oh wait! Mr. I-should-be-doing-my-job and-waiting-on-people-but-instead-I'm-flirting-with-someone-else's-date was carrying a plate and coming towards them.

Finally!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh knew that this wasn't part of the plan and she was really being unfair of Owen but she hadn't been able to stop herself when the opportunity presented itself. The opportunity to make Owen Harper jealous.

It was quite ting though as she kept having guilty pangs because she wasn't paying him any attention. She looked at him and saw that he was busy wolfing down his dinner. He didn't look like he was jealous at all. He'd seemed annoyed at first and her heart had soared but now she thought that may have been due to him being hungry and not getting served. Feeling slightly depressed, Toshiko started to play with her food. Well… she thought, if worse comes to worse at least I'll have Jake. Jake being their waiter.

She continued to play with her food until a voice interrupted her, "Did your mum never teach you not to play with your food?" asked Owen with a grin as he watched her. She smiled and blushed, "She did, but I don't think I was listening very well" He gave her a mock disappointed look, "Miss Toshiko Sato. I am VERY disappointed with you. How dare you not pay attention and learn something so important. Tut, tut. Shame on you"

She laughed and he grinned at her, his façade slipping off. He joined in her laughter and they both continued to laugh oblivious to the weird glances that were sent their way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen walked into her apartment and at once felt the tension in the atmosphere. She walked slowly and heard muffled voices. "This all you fault" came a voice that she recognised as her mother's. "Mine?" came the indignant voice of Mrs. Williams. "Yes yours" said Mrs. Cooper. "Why you…" started Mrs. Williams but was stopped by her son's voice saying, "Mum! Stop it. Both of you. Don't you think there's been enough fighting as it is?"

A silence ensued at which point Gwen entered the living room to see hers and Rhys' parents. Both women were on separate couches at either sides of the room with their very annoyed husbands at their sides. They both gave her guilty looks while the men gave her an apologetic look. Rhys sent her a loving yet tired smile. Gwen sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What had he done so wrong that he deserved this? thought Jack as he watched Ianto get another phone call. If it was Owen complaining about the waiter who was flirting with Tosh again, he'd kill him. And possibly give Tosh an earful for starting this in the first place. She already had Owen taking her out on a date. Why did she still have to continue with the plan?

He watched as Ianto continued to talk on the phone. He sighed. They'd been in the middle of a good snog before Ianto's ring tone had interrupted them. Before now, he'd always found the tune very nice but after hearing it at least ten times (most due to Owen and his complaints) Jack was ready to throw that phone in the toilet and flush it so that the phone and the annoying ring tone would be gone.

He didn't know what Ianto would think of that though. He'd probably give him the silent treatment. Jack started in horror. No Ianto kisses? He'd rather listen to that stupid ring tone than suffer such a horrible fate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen Harper 1

Jake (or Mr….) 1000

It wasn't fair. Why did the stupid waiter have to get all of Tosh's attention when it was him that she was on a date with? Bloody Murphy's Law. If one thing went wrong (their waiter was handsome and cute) then everything would go wrong (Tosh liked the handsome and cute waiter who she flirted with) or something like that. He had never cared for the stupid Law. He'd always hated the name Murphy.

He sat there pouting for a long time. Until finally, Tosh noticed him. "What's wrong?" she asked trying hard to push away the thought, 'he looks so cute when he pouts. Just like a small boy' He shrugged, "Nothing" he muttered and continued to sulk. She smiled. He was so cute. Trying with all her strength not to reach out and pat his head, she went back to eat her dessert.

They sat in companionable silence until it was time to go. "Shall we?" asked Owen standing up and she nodded. He paid the bill, gave Jake a ferocious glare, this meant that his goodbye to Tosh was rushed and took Tosh's hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

God was he happy to be free of that place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Their families had finally left and Gwen sank down on the couch. She had never felt this tired in her entire life. Not even after a late night Torchwood mission that continued into the morning. Rhys sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She sank into his warmth.

They stayed like that for an hour, neither wanting to move. Finally Rhys stood up and went into the kitchen. He got out a bottle of wine, two glasses and spoons and a tub of chocolate ice cream. Pouring the wine in the glasses he sat down and offered one to Gwen along with a spoon. She gave him a tired smile and accepted.

The taste of the wine and coolness of the ice cream made them both moan in pleasure. Settling further into the couch, Gwen searched for the remote and flicked it on. Going through the channels she settled on a comedy that she and Rhys had watched at least ten times before but still always managed to laugh at the funny bits. She settled back against him and they watched in silence.

They could both use a laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and Ianto were in the middle of a full blown snog when a beeping interrupted them. Jack groaned in frustration and Ianto gave him an apologetic smile. This turned to confusion as he said, "That's not my mobile" They both looked at each other before grabbing their discarded clothes and rushing out.

They ran towards the source of the noise and paused. Ianto looked at Jack who said, "The others are not going to be pleased"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen sighed as she and Rhys were interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked up her bag and searched through it until she found her phone. Turning it over, she looked at the screen and groaned at what she read.

TORCHWOOD.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it. Owen looked like he couldn't believe it too. Neither could believe it. It was unbelievable, that's why.

He had walked her home. She started to freeze and he wrapped his jacket around her. She'd thanked him before a lovely silence had descended. Then they had reached her door. She'd thanked him for the lovely date and he'd said anytime. They'd both stood there awkwardly before Tosh leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. But at the last moment he'd turned and their lips had been about to touch.

And that's when their bloody phones had to ring.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha. I am, it has to be said, a VERY evil person. I was going to let them kiss but the idea popped and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. Blame the evil plot bunnies. They were just sooooooooo cute I couldn't resist. I hope I haven't driven all my readers away now. Please continue reading. There will DEFINITELY be a kiss. In the near future.


	12. A Torchwood Mission

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Torchwood Mission**

A/N: I realised that this is meant to be a Torchwood fic but I've made it really sappy and romantic. So to take a breath of fresh air, I present to you my first TORCHWOOD MISSION in this chapter. But don't worry folks, I am a romantic at heart so there's a lot of it thrown in.

Enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen glared at the side of Jack's head. Tosh was too busy looking at her computer but she would have joined in the glaring if she could. Ianto was busy keeping a sleeping Gwen in a position so that she wouldn't wake with a painful neck and be even crankier than she already was.

None of them had changed. Gwen was still in her fancy dress and heels. Owen was with his jeans and shirt and Tosh was with her dress and heels as well. Ianto and Jack had on the same clothes they'd been wearing all day. It was safe to say that none of them were in a good mood. Not even Jack.

He was driving at even more of a break neck speed than usual. His driving was always manic but this was breaking the record. It seemed getting interrupted during his time with Ianto did not put the Captain in a good mood. If anything, he was even grumpier than Owen in his grumpiest form i.e. a lot.

Sometimes if you braced yourself, Jack's driving was alright and you could actually enjoy it. But tonight all occupants were hoping they'd make it out alive. Well… except Jack who continued driving like a maniac and Gwen who had her head on Ianto's shoulder and he hoped she didn't drool on his suit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thankfully they reached the campsite without any broken bones and got out quickly. Gwen had to be shaken awake first which didn't go down too well. Jack got a kick and Owen got a slap. They weren't very pleased about that. Especially since Tosh and Ianto got out unscathed. Tosh calmed her while Ianto got some coffee that he'd carried and made her drink it. She was fine after that.

Taking out their guns, they walked towards the campsite, keeping an eye out for anything strange. The wind rustled the leaves making it sound like the trees were whispering to themselves. Tosh was reminded of a book called 'The Faraway Tree' that she'd read when she was young. It was dark and it was full moon. This meant that the campsite was bathed in an eerie glow.

She shivered slightly. After all the things she'd see during her time at Torchwood, normal scary things never failed to scare her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen though quiet snug with his jacket, took it off and placed it on Tosh for the second time that night. She gave him a grateful smile which made his freezing bones worth it. He smiled back before going back to his task. Jack had paired them to go one side while Gwen and Ianto went the other way. Jack had just disappeared into the shadows after giving out orders.

He could still be unnerving even after all this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She wasn't sure if it was because of the chilliness of the wind or the fact that she was completely spooked. Everywhere she looked, she had the feeling that something was hiding in the shadows. Thankfully she'd grabbed her coat before leaving Rhys which meant that Ianto didn't need to give her his.

This meant they were both warm. And yet the hairs on her neck continued to prickle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack looked around the campsite. He'd abandoned the others after giving them specific orders and was doing some exploring of his own. He'd kept them on the outskirts while he himself searched the shadows. If anything was hiding there, he had a much better chance of surviving. Mainly because he couldn't die.

Hoping that the others were alright, Jack left the campsite and walked into the forest. The moon provided enough of light so he didn't need his torch. Still he patted his pocket to make sure it was there. He may need it when the trees became thicker and blocked the moonlight. Looking around, there was no sign of anyone or anything.

The forest looked peaceful if a little scary. He mused how this forest reminded him of the 'Forbidden Forest' from Harry Potter. He even imagined that a unicorn may jump out at him suddenly. Anything was plausible in Cardiff. Even magic.

Holding his gun loosely in his hand, Jack continued to explore. He suddenly slipped but quickly balanced himself. He looked down at what he'd stepped on and felt his heart start beating frantically. It was a silver liquid. His mind went blank and all he could think about was 'Unicorn's Blood'. But he shook himself. He was being stupid. It could just be a coincidence. Just because he'd been thinking about Harry Potter didn't mean it was about to happen.

He went further into the forest before stopping. Had he heard correctly? Was that a shuffle? Or the beating of wings? He strained his ears but heard nothing. My imagination is getting the better of me, he thought and walked further into the forest.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto felt like his gun had frozen to his fingers. Which was impossible and yet he continued to flex his fingers just incase. Sitting on a stone to take a rest he stared at the ground. Gwen was somewhere in front of him. She had gone wandering ahead and he should really follow her but he was so tired.

His watch told him that they'd been here for more than an hour and a half and yet they hadn't found anything. But the Rift monitor had said that there had been some kind of Rift activity at this campsite which Tosh had confirmed on their way here. She had said that it had been something big.

This may have been one of the reasons why Jack drove like a maniac. One good thing was that Owen had found out that no one was out camping due to the weather. Smart choice. Ianto wished he was one of the people at home snuggled up in bed. Snuggled up in bed with Jack. He smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, he realised that he couldn't hear Gwen's footsteps anymore. He looked around to see that she had disappeared.

And that was when he heard a scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Should I just stick to romance or is trying different genres making me even more successful as a writer? Please Review!


	13. The Darkness Within

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Darkness Within**

Tosh turned around in shock.

Gun held high she looked around. Her terrified eyes met Owen's panicked ones. "Gwen" she said and he nodded. Turning around as one, they ran across the ground towards the source of the scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto looked around. "Gwen!" he shouted. No answer. After the scream everything had gone quiet. Deathly quiet. He shivered at the sudden breeze that picked up making his skin produce goose bumps. He ran forward when he heard a scuffling noise. "Gwen!" he shouted again. The scuffling sound increased.

He ran into the forest. The trees were thick here and he had to get his torch out so that he could see his way. As he fiddled in his pocket and tried to get it out, his feet slipped on something that sent him stumbling forward. Suddenly his feet made air and before he realised what was happening, Ianto went plunging into darkness.

All that he had time for was a scream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack looked around. First Gwen and now Ianto. They'd both screamed and he was no closer to the sound. He was too far away. Gwen's scream had sounded a little clear but Ianto's sounded muffled. He pulled out his torch and switched it on. He was in a very dark part of the forest. Looking everywhere, he failed to see the figure standing behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh shrieked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and raised her gun but realised it was only Owen. He smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry. It's only me" Tosh nodded and put her gun down. It went up again when she heard a crackling sound. Owen came closer to her and she was slightly reassured by the little warmth he supplied.

They walked alongside each other, neither saying anything. Eyes sharp and ears trained all their senses were heightened. Tosh thought that she could hear something or someone scrabbling around in the mud behind some trees. Owen started towards it. She followed him slowly. A feeling of dread filled her.

Owen placed his finger to his lips and she felt a flash of annoyance even in these conditions. What did he think she was going to do? Start screaming? He grinned at her annoyed look before going back to serious. They slowly walked through the trees and with their torches saw a large whole in the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto woke up with a massive headache. However his head seemed to be resting on something soft which made it less painful. Someone was stroking his hair and he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was distorted until he saw Gwen's pale face. She gave him a small smile and he tried to return it. But the pain was too much and he ended up grimacing instead.

"It's alright" said Gwen lifting his head slowly "You took a rough fall" He nodded but stopped at the intense pain. "What happened?" he asked remembering how she had screamed and he'd gone looking for her. She placed his head so it was in a comfortable position on his lap before saying, "I was walking around when I felt this slimy thing on my shoes. I looked down to see that it was some kind of silver liquid. I followed the trail and then I felt someone behind me. Before I could turn around, I was pushed and I fell in here"

"And that's why you screamed" he said and she nodded. He noticed now the cuts and scratches she had on her face. His face must be no better. When he felt like he could, he tried to sit up. Wincing, he finally pulled himself in a sitting position. Gwen watched him. "Do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked quietly.

"Course we will" he said smiling reassuringly, "The others will find us sooner or later" He looked around, "Until then lets try to find some way to get out" He started to scrabble around trying to find something or somewhere they could use to climb out. Just then a circle of light fell on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack found Owen and Tosh near a whole. They were looking in cautiously. "What's down there?" he asked quietly so as not to startle or they might fall in. "Gwen and Ianto" said Owen and Jack sighed in relief. He approached the whole and called down, "You two okay?" "A bit bruised, scratched and in pain but what else is new?" came Ianto's reply. "Just get us out of here" said Gwen in an annoyed voice.

So the three of them set out to help their two trapped team mates, unaware of the fact that something was approaching them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they finally had Ianto and Gwen out of the hole, a lot of hugs were exchanged along with a big kiss (Jack and Ianto). They were all happy to be back together that they were startled when a low growl came from behind. They whipped around, guns at the ready. In front of them stood a wolf like beast with red eyes and sharp looking teeth. Its pupils were a yellow colour that made it look like the evillest of evil.

Tosh moved closer to Owen when the wolf type creature gave another growl. "What is that?" Gwen asked Jack quietly her gun trained right at the creature. "It's a wolf" he replied. They couldn't look at him as their eyes were trained on the wolf but he felt their incredulousness and said, "Well… not a wolf from earth but one from the Planet Karr"

They stared at the wolf in silence until Ianto said, "So what do we do?" Jack looked at them, "Anyone got any meat on them?" "Except as part of my body, no. We don't go around carrying pieces of meat with us just in case we meet a wolf from some planet Jack" said Owen sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Ianto interrupted.

"I've got some food in the SUV that I carried for us. I'm sure there's something meaty there" Jack smiled, "Lets get to the SUV then" "How?" asked Tosh eyeing the wolf as it inched closer to them its teeth bared. "Simple" he said grinning "We run"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Panting Tosh ran as fast as her tired feet would let her. This was not fast at all. Owen had to pull her along so she didn't fall or stop. Ianto was pulling the tired Gwen along while Jack was ahead of them all and nearly reaching the SUV. Hearing the creature give an almighty roar boosted their energy and they started to run even faster.

"I can't do it" gasped Gwen slowing down. Ianto pulled her along roughly, "Come on Gwen! You can't stop now. The creature will get you" She shook her head, "Just leave me to die here. I'm in too much pain" She said it in such a dramatic way that Owen stopped and grabbed her with one arm while his other one was around Tosh's waist. "We would honey but I don't think Rhys would appreciate it very much"

Ianto nodded, "He might kill us for letting his fiancé get killed" Gwen groaned, "But I don't want to move" she whined pitifully. Tosh could sympathise with her. Her busy was aching too. The creature was close to them. One more step and it would be on them. They crouched together, terrified.

The beast gave a loud howl and lunged forward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	14. The Real Danger

Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Real Danger**

There was a loud shot. Everything was still for a moment. Then the four people huddled together and moved apart. They looked at the beast who moments ago had been growling and lunging for them was now sleeping peacefully inches away from them. They stared at it before turning around.

Jack stood there with a gun shaped weapon in his hand. He grinned at them flashing his teeth. This broke the terrified spell and they rushed towards him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you" said Gwen and kissed him. Tosh did the same. Ianto gave him a longer kiss while Owen patted him on the back. "What is that?" asked Tosh pointing at the weapon still in his hand. "Well" he started "I reached the SUV and searched for the food. I looked through the window and saw that you lot had stopped and the creature was getting closer. So I continued to search frantically until I finally found this. It's a tranquiliser of some kind. The shot puts you to sleep for five hours"

"Which gives us enough of time to get this thing to the Hub" said Owen eyeing the wolf. "At least you didn't kill it" said Ianto. There was another silence as they all thought about how they had nearly died that night. "Well" said Jack going into boss mode, "Lets get it into the SUV and then head home. I think we're all done for the day"

"Or night" muttered Gwen and they started to move but were stopped by a dark voice saying, "So I see you've killed my pet" They looked around but there was no one there. Guns came back out and were trained on every part of the forest as they formed a circle, eyes searching for the source of the voice.

"Not killed" said Jack bravely, "Just put to sleep" The voice gave an evil laugh making them shiver. "Oh! I see. Sorry for getting the facts wrong" If this statement was meant to sound teasing, it didn't. It just made the others feel even more frightened than before.

"Who are you?" called Jack. "I" said the voice "am your worst nightmare" Tosh took a step back when she saw something move in the shadows. "What's your name?" asked Jack. "My name is Rax, king of Karr" Jack nodded, "I see. And what are you doing here?" Something moved out of the shadows, "I fell on this planet by accident but after exploring it a bit I've decided to take it over"

At this revelation everyone rolled their eyes. Like they hadn't dealt with earth-taking-over-aliens before. It had become like child's play now. They relaxed a little but not a lot because they knew that this alien may still be dangerous. "Show yourself" shouted Jack. Tosh whimpered as she watched the shadows come alive. They all turned to the place she was staring.

Out of the shadows came… a pink bunny.

They stared, shocked. No one said anything as they looked at the King of Karr. It was a bunny. A pink bunny. With patches of white. It did have red eyes but it was still a bunny. A pink bunny.

Owen laughed. And regretted it immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok. So maybe little pink bunnies with white patches and red eyes may look cute but they could be just as dangerous as any other alien. The Torchwood Team learnt this the hard way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can see why the wolf was it's pet" shouted Gwen as they were running. Again. "Yeah" said Tosh, "It must have been really scared of the rabbit" They ran faster. Never had any of them thought that they'd prefer a wolf chasing them rather than a pink bunny rabbit. If they'd been asked this question before they'd have definitely chosen the rabbit. Because a wolf was much scarier that a little bunny rabbit.

It's a good thing they were never actually asked this question because tonight would have proved them wrong. They were being a shot at with some kind of weapon that bunny had. It was making a huge whole into everything it came in contact with. One nearly missed Ianto's ear. It skimmed past and blew up a tree.

Owen ducked as one went shooting over his head. "It's getting nearer to us" shouted Jack. "Yeah! Like we didn't notice" shouted Owen. "This is it!" screamed Gwen, "After tonight I am quitting this job. I don't think I'll be able to use my legs for a long time" The others murmured their agreement.

"What about you lot stay on and I give you the next day off" said Jack. "Make it two and it's a deal" said Tosh gasping for breath. "Fine" said Jack and pulled her behind a tree. The others followed suit. It was quiet a big one so it mostly covered them. It was also in the shadows which was great.

They watched quietly as the bunny hopped past, weapon in hand. "How can something so small carry such a big thing?" asked Owen and was shushed immediately by the rest of the team. They waited until it was out of sight.

"How are we going to stop it?" asked Tosh as she leaned against Ianto. "Yeah" he said, "Normally I wouldn't say this but I think that rabbit can actually take over the earth." Why just the earth?" asked Owen. "Maybe the whole of the universe. Especially if there are more where it came from. Along with those wolves." Gwen nodded her agreement too tired to speak.

"Lets think about this logically" said Jack. "Jack" said Tosh patiently, "My bones are aching, my legs feel like they are going to fall off and I don't think I'll be able to stand on my own" At this she fell against Owen who wrapped her in his arms, "Logic right now is NOT my strongest point" she finished.

"How do people catch rabbits?" asked Jack completely ignoring her outburst. There was silence before Ianto said, "All I can think of is a net"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The bunny, King of Karr, hopped along searching for it's victims. Where had those humans gone? They had been here a minute ago. He had heard the screaming. And then they had just disappeared. Maybe they were hiding somewhere. He looked around.

"Oh humans. Come out come out wherever you are. You know I'll find you. Sooner or later" he said in his most sinister voice. There was a shuffling from behind. He turned around, "Aha!" He saw the two girls there. But they were… smiling at him. Why were they smiling?

But before he could think about it, something fell over his head and he was trapped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, that was a well executed plan" said Jack as they walked to the SUV. "Yeah" said Owen stepping over a branch and helping Tosh, "I can't believe it actually worked" Gwen hummed as she walked along, "So that's it yeah?" she asked Tosh. Tosh nodded, "There are no more signals of anything in the forest" "Yes! We can finally go home" said Gwen punching the air. Jack nodded, "Definitely"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the SUV was outside the Hub, Jack looked around and saw that everyone was fast asleep. He smiled it had been a long night. And it seemed the sun was about to rise. He was glad he was giving them the next two days off. They deserved it. Especially after tonight.

He got out of the car and stretched his aching muscles. Being immortal didn't mean that he didn't feel pain. Sighing he started to wake everyone up. They weren't going to be happy about that. Especially Gwen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	15. A Well Deserved Rest

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Well Deserved Rest**

Gwen sneaked into her apartment. The ice cream tub and wine glasses were still on the table from last night. She looked at the clock. It was 5.00 in the morning now. Great! She thought. At least I can sleep in today. She walked into the bedroom and undressed before getting into her night clothes.

She slipped between the sheets and settled next to a snoring Rhys. She smiled and kissed him on the head before falling asleep instantly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ow!" shouted Tosh as Owen gently took her shoes off. "Sorry!" he said and did it more slowly that before. She sighed, "They hurt even more because of the heels" He gave her sympathetic smile before taking off the other shoe. She winced at the red marks on her feet.

"Those are going to be sore in the morning" commented Owen as he placed her shoes neatly beside the couch. "Is that from a medical point of view?" she asked as she gingerly placed her aching feet on the sofa. "Definitely" he said flashing her grin before heading towards the kitchen.

Getting out some ice, he wrapped it in a cloth. "This should soothe it down" he said as he placed it lightly on her feet. She winced but kept quiet. "What if it doesn't?" she asked finally when she was able to take the pain and the coldness of the ice. "Then you'll end up with elephant feet" he said with a straight face.

Se sent him a glare. "Not funny" she pouted. He grinned, "Sorry" She smiled at him before saying, "I'm hungry" He nodded, "Me too. Let me see if there's anything in the fridge" He left her on the couch and went back to the kitchen. Tosh shifted the ice to her other foot before settling down and closing her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Owen came back with two sandwiches in separate plates. Tosh opened her eyes and eyed them. "They look nice" she said as she took one. Taking a bite she closed her eyes and said, "And they taste even better" He smiled and ate his own sandwich. He went back to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks" she said smiling and taking the offered glass. "No problem" he answered. Another silence settled between them. Tosh shifted so that she was leaning against Owen. He finished his sandwich and then wrapped his arm around her. They sat like that for what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few minutes.

Owen looked at his watch. "I'd better get going" he said standing up. She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Stay" she said. He looked at her and she explained, "There's no use leaving now is there? It's already morning. You can just stay here instead of driving all the way back. It will make you even more tired"

He smiled fondly at her. That was his Tosh. Always looking out for him. Even if he hurt her or anything, she'd still be there. And he loved her for it. Owen nodded, "Alright. How can I say no when you've asked so nicely?" he said grinning and she smiled.

Tosh then gave him a mischievous look, "Good! I was hoping you'd say that. Or I would have missed a good breakfast in the morning" he gave her a mock shocked look, "Toshiko Sato! Do you want to keep me here just because I am such an amazing cook" She gave him a sly smile, "Maybe, maybe not" He grinned but continued his act, "I feel so used!" She laughed, "Oh, you'll get over it"

He laughed with her, "And anyway, who said I'm going to cook for you. I would have but you've made me think twice now" She smiled, "I know you'll cook for me" she said mysteriously. "And why's that?" he asked. She leaned into him secretly and whispered, "Because I'm cute!" And with that she fell back laughing.

He smiled at her, "That you are" he said quietly so she didn't hear it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jaaaaaack" whined Ianto, "I don't want to move" Jack sighed. "You can't sleep on Gwen's desk Ianto. It's uncomfortable and I don't think she'll appreciate it if she finds out" he said exasperatedly. Ianto turned over so he was looking at Jack, "Gwen's a very understanding person Jack. And anyway, she loves me too much to remain annoyed with me for long."

With that he closed his eyes. Jack rolled his eyes and idea came to him. "Remember that punch she gave John" he said and Ianto went "Hmmm…" "And you said you never want to get on her bad side after it" Jack continued. "Yeah…" said Ianto sleepily. "I think you will get on her bad side when she realises that your legs were resting on her favourite photo of her and Rhys" he finished.

Ianto sat up wide awake, "Let's go to your bed then" and walked away quickly. Jack smiled, "That worked nicely" and followed his lover up the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen placed Tosh gently on the bed. She had fallen asleep almost immediately and he too could feel sleep pulling at his eyes. He tucked her in just like the first time all those days ago. He was about to leave but her hand was clasped to his. He tried to separate them but her hold was too strong.

Sighing he sat on the bed. If he tried to move his hand forcefully form hers then she'd wake up. And he'd feel bad. So he settled down next to her. At once she cuddled up next to him. He smiled and placed the sheet around the both of them so they were nice and warm.

Then he wrapped her in his arms. Her head fell in the crook between his neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before letting sleep envelop him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen stirred when she felt a hand stroking her face. It was nice, slow and gentle. Rhys. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her lover looking lovingly down at her. She smiled up at him and he returned it before kissing her lightly. They got out of bed and dressed. Gwen winced at the ache in her legs.

"What's wrong?" asked Rhys looking worriedly at her pained face. She told him about last night's events. He looked incredulous at the bunny part but she could see that he believed her. He had seen his share of aliens as well.

He sighed when she finished, "This job of yours takes a lot out of you doesn't it?" She nodded, "Yeah but we get the next two days off so it's alright" He grinned, "That's great! I can take and off from work and we could spend some time together. Go for dinner or something. Just the two of us. Make wedding plans" She groaned at that and he laughed, "Ok. How about we skip the wedding plans and do the rest"

She smiled, "I'd like that" He grinned and kissed her on the head, "Thought you would"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto woke with a pain filled groan. This woke Jack up who looked at the young man worriedly, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Aching bones" said Ianto. Jack nodded, "Yesterday was the worst we had in a long time" Ianto sighed, "At least both wolf and rabbit are locked up in the cells now"

"Yeah" said Jack. "What are we going to do about them?" asked Ianto tiredly. "What do you mean?" asked Jack. "Well, we can't keep them here. They need to go" Jack nodded, "That's true" There was a silence. "But let's worry about that later" he declared snuggling against Ianto who agreed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh woke up to find herself squashed against a nice warm body. She opened her eyes slowly before shutting them again. It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way Owen Harper was actually in the same bed as her without being forced. She pinched herself, hard, but when she opened her eyes again, he was still there. Sleeping soundly.

She smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She remembered last night. It had been a good date. And even though they had been interrupted when they were about to kiss and then had to run around because of a wolf and rabbit from Planet Karr, it had still been a good night.

Because she had ended up with Owen Harper at her flat. And they'd had something nourishing, cuddled up and then fell asleep together. But not in that way. And that was alright for her. She'd rather have this than have nothing at all. She stared at him for a minute longer before kissing him lightly so as not to wake him up.

Then she settled down and went back to sleep. Why wake up and leave the bed when she could have a few more hours of being so near to Owen.

Toshiko Sato was many things. Stupid wasn't on of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So we are back to the romance. What did you think?


	16. How it all ends:Good Times, Good Friends

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**How it all ends:**

**Good Times and Good Friends**

**Warning:** Major spoilers for Something Borrowed in this chapter. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We've come a long way haven't we?" asked Tosh as she Gwen and Ianto sat at the same coffee shop where they had first made their plans of making Owen Harper jealous. "Well…" said Ianto as he sipped his coffee, "A lot has happened since we first started the jealousy plan. You two have gone on more than one date, you've made him jealous with your flirting with other men and he's become very protective of you"

Tosh nodded, "I can't believe the plan actually worked" Gwen laughed, "We did go a bit astray from it, like the Jack bit, but otherwise it all worked out" Tosh smiled, "It did didn't it?" There was a silence as they though about all that happened since they'd sat in this very coffee shop making plans all those moths ago.

Here are the things that happened:

Tosh:

Jack flirted with Tosh making Owen's eyes open and see the light.

She asked him on a date and he agreed.

They went on a date which Owen hated because she kept flirting with the waiter who flirted back

They were about to kiss when they got interrupted

They had to capture a wolf and a rabbit through which the two were mostly next to each other.

He stayed the night with her and the next day made her a lovely breakfast.

He also kissed her and she had returned it enthusiastically. The kiss went something like this:

Flashback

"That was really lovely Owen" said Tosh after breakfast. He smiled, "Glad you liked it" She smiled, "I had a lovely night yesterday" He raised and eyebrow and she laughed, "I was talking about the date" He grinned, "I knew you were. Because if you weren't then I'd think you were a weird girl"

He paused, "More so than usual anyway" She made an annoyed sound and reached out to smack him. He dodged it and she nearly toppled off the couch but he caught her. They were really close now. Their noses were almost touching.

He looked into her eyes and said, "You know what?" "What?" she asked breathlessly. "We didn't get to finish something we were going to do last night" She asked, "and what's that?" even though she already knew what it was. "This" he said before pressing his lips gently to hers.

They stayed like that before pulling away. She smiled, "I liked that" He grinned, "Me too" And then they were kissing again and they had never felt anything as good as this. Owen cursed himself for not doing this sooner while Tosh was happy that this was a kiss that they both wanted and not one where they were drunk and under the influence of mistletoe.

And after that kiss was the start of something new.

Flashback end

He'd asked her on another date and she had agreed

They had gone to the cinema where they spent most of the time snogging rather than actually watching it

He got into a fight with the candy selling man because the guy said that Tosh "didn't need any sugar as she looked sweet enough already and he'd love to eat her

She and Owen were now a very happy and cute couple.

They went together for Gwen's wedding and danced and kissed. A lot.

Gwen:

She and Rhys had dinner with the parents again and this time made the mum's promise to behave at the wedding.

They got pre-wedding nerves.

Gwen was pregnant with an alien baby.

Rhys understood what she was going through.

Jack tried to make them call off the wedding. Rhys agreed but Gwen did not.

Ianto picked another dress as Gwen would need a bigger one because of the tummy.

The parents were surprised.

Gwen tried to tell her dad that as he wasn't really going to have a baby and he wasn't going to be a granddad but he though she was being delirious.

Jack came in the middle of the ceremony much to Rhys and Gwen's annoyance.

They had a wedding from hell due to the shape shifter wanting the baby back and so had to kill Gwen.

Rhys turned out to be the hero of the hour again who in the end always gets the girl.

The guests were all given Retcon so that they forgot.

Gwen and Rhys went on a lovely honeymoon.

Ianto:

Was accused/implied of wanting the dress for himself rather than a friend

Got to dance with Jack at the wedding.

Snogged Jack. A LOT!!

"Good times" said Ianto with a faraway look, "good times" The two women agreed. "Let's have a toast" said Ianto lifting his coffee cup, "To a successful plan and all the memories that come with it" Gwen and Tosh lifted their own cups and they hit them together, "To Good Times and to Good Friends"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And that's it. It had to end somewhere. I feel sad about it ending but it had to be done. I know it was a crap ending but I couldn't think of what else to put. Hope you enjoyed it.

And thank you to all my lovely readers who have read it till the end and reviewed and given me lovely feedback. It's because of you lot that I kept writing and finally finished. Because I knew you wanted me to finish it.

Thank You!


End file.
